The Toon Raised in Cognation
by PrincessPhoenix109
Summary: This is a story of a toon that was born in cognation. This story will entail all the details of what is believed to be the story if a toon was actually captured in cognation.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Thunder, I'd like to believe that I am an everyday toon but, I'm not. I gave the bottle attached to my shoulder a couple flicks to unclog the tube. The green liquid kept me going. The toons were unsure of what exactly happened to me. I had to stay on this weird syringe thing just to stay alive, otherwise my system began shutting down.

At this point you may be asking what happened to me. Why was I a toon that couldn't get off this one bottle that was forcibly strapped into my body? I couldn't even take a real joke when the cogs were done with me. Well this is my story of how I group up alongside the cogs. Now this isn't exactly the toniest of stories but it explain where I come from and it's a threat that you may need to hear about.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo itsa me Phoenix! I do plan on answering the reviews via here at the beginning of my work! If you guys dislike that just let me know and I'll switch to the bottom of the work or take it completely out! I also would like to apologize for the long, long wait times on posts of my work. I am still in school and it's extremely difficult to get the time to actually write. I also want to say that perspective is going to change A LOT so reviews asking questions are encouraged. I would also like to apologize if my Alright onto the answer to the review I got and then onto the works!

vani chapter 1 . May 2

interesting idea! i cant wait to see what happened to thunder that made them this way! there are a lot of "what if toons and cogs lived together?" type stories but this one is unique bc the toon seems to actually REQUIRE cog technology to live bc theyve basically become so attached to cog life that its normal for them. thats something you dont see too often and im lookin forward to what happens next!

Thank you so much Vani! I was actually a little iffy on the fact that I would be attempting to write a story with a toon that has to rely on cog tech to survive because of all the different steps that I would have to take.

* * *

People always ask me how all of this happened and I've always been extremely hesitant to say anything. My mother was captured by the Senior VP while she was pregnant with me. The cogs had so little knowledge of it and honestly didn't care. They didn't even know how to take care of a kid.

I can't say that other toons didn't attempt to rescue my mother, although it was one of the rare failed missions. All of the toons went sad and were sent back to the playground and my mother locked away to never be seen again. They typically researched the toons to find out what exactly made them so happy and went to make an attempt to destroy it.

* * *

My mother , Super Bizzenzapper, sat in her cage a tired look on her toony eyes. Her laff was low and the stress from all the testing the cogs did on her made her exhausted. With her head leaned against the cage she gave a small sigh. It was boring in here and she was starving. The cogs took very little care in taking care of her. The toons were only known as pranksters and the ones who didn't do it were left to be preyed upon like food.

Biting her lip, Super Bizzenzapper, listened around. Her cage was one of the closest to the doors of the lab where they were researched. The cogs were suspicious onto why her stomach was so large but her frame so skinny.

"Sarah you can't be serious with your suggestion." The Ambulance Chaser said in his cog like voice.

"I am completely serious." The Mingler said. "There's only one reason behind this and that has to be it." She replied as she the doors were pushed open and heavy steps were heard.

"Interesting." Amulance Chaser said. "We're gonna have to research this more thoroughly." The Ambulance Chaser and The Mingler stopped at my mother's cage. A small weak glare was on her face as she glared at them weakly. The two cogs ignored it as they lifted up the cage carrying it into the back of the examination room.

* * *

((Super Bizzenzapper POV))

I screamed loudly as a metal stick was jabbed into the cage and into my back as well. That stick lit up and buzzed and I felt the electricity from it make my body spasm heavily. Each nerve felt as if it was on fire. I slumped at the bottom of the cold, metal cage my muscles having given out from the overbearing feeling of the electricity. My senses were casually dulled. I was hungry and tired and now my muscles were mostly numb. I couldn't feel it but, there was a tear rolling down my cheek.

The cage door creaked as it was thrown open and I was pulled onto a table that I remember feeling extremely cold. I felt my arms being forced upward and latched up as I was buckled into the table. My red fur bristled up unsure of what was going to happen to me. I just wanted to go home.

A large machine of some sorts was rolled into the room also very obviously made of metal. I was thankful that needles weren't used in this time frame. Knowing the cogs they wouldn't have been the least bit gentle if that was the only way of testing. The large machine was rolled over the table and the Ambulance Chaser in the room made no hesitation to quickly scan my body. I closed my eyes as a bright red light filtered over my body followed by a bright neon green one. The machine beeped as it had finished. I knew what the machine was going to see from results just from the way I felt. I knew that I was starving, had high blood pressure and was notably pregnant. If the cogs didn't know that they mustn't have been that intelligent. Toons rarely ever got this round in the belly.

"Impossible" I heard the cog mutter from his spot next to me. "I need to get this to headquarters." I heard him mutter shortly after. A mask was forcibly placed over my face and the smell was horrible and was making me quite a bit sleepy but I willed myself to stay awake for now. My blue eyes tracking the area as the Ambulance Chaser rolled the machine away holding a piece of paper which he folded up and placed into his pocket.

The mask was taken off my face and the restraints were taken off but this time the cog seemed to be gentler. Not much but enough for me to be able to take enough notice too. I was put back into the cage my body staying curled up on the bottom of it, not having enough energy to move. The cog casually picked the cage back up and it was taken back to the area where I was before and I was placed back in line with the other cages. I curled up on myself at this point my long ears covering my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo Itsa me Phoenix! Welcome back to the fic! I hope y'all are enjoying it so far. Meanwhile I don't seem to have any reviews to answer so I'll add a few notes on what I feel some people may find confusing on this fic as they have been reading.

\- The species of Thunder and her mother are Rabbits.

\- In this fic cogs actually have a slight sense of humanity although; they have a difficult time showing it.

\- I'm going to have some cogs have a different appearance along with their standard look. : P

\- Yes, Cogs do have names. : P

Also I may need a beta reader depending on things. Lemme know if you want to become one for this fic. Like seriously I'm a freshman in high school with horrible grammar and sentence structure and this is how I improve. : 3

Alright about 150 words later for an author's note I believe is long enough. Onto the fic now enjoy!

* * *

I walked inside of the HQ where my boss worked. Although, I was considered a lawbot I had been pulled into the sellbot branch because they required cogs with a medical experience. It was honestly a more stressful job then before having to run after the ambulance's but this job paid much better and that I was thankful for.

Brushing off the metal on my arms I lifted one to the big sturdy door and knocked with a firm bang. The information I had was vital to my boss's research and projects and I was almost one hundred percent sure this is something he would enjoy hearing.

One of the small secretaries popped the door open. It was, of course, a micro manager. "Hello Jeff" I said simply with a nod to greet him. His metal black hair surrounded his face and he wore a stern expression and I'm sure that's why almost all the cogs were afraid of him at the time.

"Do you have an appointment?" Jeff the micromanager asked me. He kept that expression and it was honestly starting to become quite a bit unnerving.

"No, I don't although; I have information that the Vice Principle might find quite useful. " I said not showing the slight anxiousness I felt. I watched carefully as the micromanager pulled out his clipboard and began looking through it.

"He's busy at the moment. You're going to have to come back at seven pm and don't be late." The micromanager said before slamming the door in on my face.

"This can't wait till seven!" I tried exclaiming but was clearly ignored. I gave my robotic sigh. "Dang it" I stamped my metal foot on the ground in slight frustration. It was going to have to wait although; the Vice Principal wouldn't be pleased at all at this. Not at all I tell you.

Giving my head a shake I turned away from the doors. I would have to do something else while I waited. There were other toons that needed to be looked at and now would be a good time for that. Although we didn't have enough information on that one rabbit, we had to hope we knew what we were doing.

* * *

It was six forty-five. I was fifteen minutes early from seven and there wasn't any major change in that one toon. We didn't bother to learn her name, there really was no point. The toon would be discarded soon enough most likely. I gave a knock on the door with a large metallic thud. The door creaked open and the same micromanager had the firm look on his face. "I told you seven. You're too early come back when I told you too." He had said to me simply before slamming the door right in my face again. Giving a sigh I turned and I took a seat in the small waiting room looking at my watch that was on my wrist.

I gave my foot a few taps as I waited for the time to tick by. Tick tock Tick tock. I heard the gears in my watch ticking and tocking. The moment I saw the clock hit seven I stood up and knocked on the door again. The micromanager saw me standing there and then opened the door wider revealing a more professional looking room then before. There was a large, dark oak desk that you could see was cluttered with papers. There were two chars that sat right in front of the Vice Principal's desk and there were tons of file cabinets that were over cluttered with papers.

"Ah Finn, You better hope this is something worth my time or I may have to hire someone else to fill your position." The Vice Principal's loud voice boomed through the small room. It made me shiver with a small bit of fear knowing that he often didn't make threats. It was also very rare when a lower ranked cog asked to even speak to someone so high tier.

"Oh yes sir it is!" I reassured going to sit down in one of the chairs. "This is the possibility of a new break through! The ability to be able to convert the toons to help us instead of trying to put an end to us" I tried to make the speech more glorified. The time I had around all the sellbots had definitely rubbed off on me. "One of the toons that had been captured, they're carrying a child. The child would be a perfect experiment for us. If we perfect the actions on the child we would be able to do that same thing to the adult toons out there. We wouldn't have to worry anymore."

"What exactly makes you so sure that this is going to work." The Vice Principal asked writing on a sheet of paper looking mostly uninterested in what I had to say. Although, I had a feeling that he actually was listening and that this was all just an act for him to keep his appearance.

"It has no reason at all not to work sir. Unless the toon somehow loses the baby which I feel the chances are extremely low." I spoke looking to him with almost an almost earnest look on my face. I would have thought it impossible to do with my metal features. I was almost excited as well at the idea that this may actually work. I was sick of being belittled by the toons and I had been lucky I hadn't been destroyed yet.

"I don't want to waste any money needlessly on this project unless the percent chance of it actually working is high."

"I can promise you! I'll promise that it'll work. I'll even put my job on the line!" I pleaded. If I had actually been able to pull something like this off I could only imagine what would happen to me. I would be a savior of cog nation. No longer having the pesky toons on our back and having them work completely for us.

"You have a week to bring the plans in to me. I'll approve the prices if I feel they aren't too unreasonable." The Vice Principle said his voice booming out again. "I expect results. Any reason that it may fail you back out immediately. Dismissed." He said and waved a hand continuing to scribble on his paper.

"Of-Of course sir! I won't let you down!" I said with an unsaid promise. I was definitely going to try my best on this project. I nearly ran out of the room to get back to my lab. This was going to be exciting and a lot of work although; I knew I would be able to handle this project.


	4. Chapter 4

Heyo itsa me, Phoenix! I'm here again with another chapter of this fanfic. I'm going to keep this author's note short and sweet. For this note, I just want to say if you are enjoying the fic feel free to favorite or follow the fic! Alright, onto the fic!

* * *

A deafening cry went through the room. It was an unfamiliar type of cry for the area. It was the cry of a child. A small orange rabbit was held in the arms of one of the cogs. That small orange rabbit was me. I was never to know my mother or anything of my toon life. I was too young at that point to really know anything. I heard the faint yelling as I was carried away into another room. I was too young to know what really happened to my mother. I was too young to even care at the time. I just wanted to be surrounded by warmth and wanted food. I disliked the cold metal that was against my orange fur pressing into my skin. It was uncomfortable and frankly, I don't think the cogs cared. I was to be raised as if I was one of the cogs. I was definitely much smaller. I didn't know how to walk or talk yet and I felt it would be extremely unlikely that I would be taught how most others were taught.

I was quickly laid into a small tank that was warm but it felt unnatural. I continued crying until a bottle was shoved into my mouth. To other people, they could see a greenish colored liquid was in the bottle but for me, I just felt the warmth of the liquid and I thought it to be food. I suckled on it with my small mouth and eventually fell asleep. Little did I know; the amount of testing I was about to be put through was going to be excruciating.

As I had fallen asleep, the cogs wasted no time in sticking needles in me drawing blood and sticking in IV's. There was at one time this never would have happened but the newer aged tech wouldn't work for something like this. It was the old tech that was needed to continue the research. I was asleep and the green liquid would keep me asleep for a long while. They had added a bit of sleeping medication into the bottle along with a food supplement that was mixed in with cog technology. They had one chance to get this right otherwise they could expect the worst. That was why they took no time in starting the process for the tests.

I lay there fast asleep my breath slowing down from the normal beats. They should have waited till I was older or at least had educated me to believe that their way was the right way. I would have most likely been innocent enough for that to have worked but the cogs didn't want that. No. No. I probably wouldn't have been. This method though was dangerous. I felt a small prick in my shoulder and that is when it was attached. The small vial filled with a green liquid that kept auto refilling itself as needed. There were also tubes that would be thread through my body as I was older to make sure that this substance properly flowed through my body and bloodstream. It burned a little as it first entered. My body was small enough to where I didn't need a lot.

It was at this point where I didn't need to really worry about my own emotions. I wouldn't express them. This chemical turned that part of my brain off. I would only learn. I would feel no empathy. I wouldn't even feel normal pain. If I did I don't remember it and I never reacted to it.


End file.
